


The Name Hart

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Malahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin have been together over two decades and Merlin is fed up with Harry's lack of commitment. Why, after almost 24 years, would Harry be so reluctant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Hart

**Author's Note:**

> My fan name for Merlin: Hiram Rivnay.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

Merlin slammed down his clipboard. “Stop making excuses, Harry!” Merlin exclaimed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just tell me, alright? I’m not fragile.”

“I know you’re not, Hiram. I just-”

“How long have we been together, Harry?”

“Twenty three years…”

“Twenty three years of us living together, fighting with each other, and loving each other, dealing with each other’s bullshit ” Merlin looked down. “Twenty three years of waiting… It’s 2015, Harry. We can get married. But you still refuse.”

“I’m sorry, Hiram-”

“Don’t you ‘I’m sorry, Hiram’ me.” Merlin whispered. His eyes began to burn. He hung his head and hit his fist lightly against his desk. “Do you remember one of the first things you promised me?”

Harry looked up from his lap, locking eyes with Merlin. “I would marry you the moment it was legal.”

Merlin held out his arms. “And where's my fucking ring, eh? It’s been a year! I even offered to go to the U.S.! Massachusetts is a lovely state! I would have had a wedding there!”

Harry looked to the ground, twiddling his thumbs. Merlin let out a sigh of exhaustion, throwing his glasses off of his face onto the desk. He rubbed his eyes harshly. “It’s okay, Harry,” Merlin said, taking a deep breath and reaching for his glasses again. “If you don’t want to marry me, it’s okay. I just want to know. I just don’t want to be lead on anymore.”

Merlin waited for him to say something, anything. Harry merely look at him with an innocent look on his face. 

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Merlin snapped. He grabbed his clipboard and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sat back on the couch, slumping and staring at a tile on the floor. Within moments, Eggsy walks through the door.

“Jesus, Harry! What in the hell did you do!?”

Harry didn’t look up. 

“I won’t marry him.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “That's what this whole domestic is about?” Eggsy laughed lightly. “I thought you already were, seeing how you two fight.”

Silence.

“How long have you been together?”

“Twenty four years this April.”

“So why haven’t you tied the knot? The Queen declared you had the right last year. What’s takin’ you?”

Harry pushed his hair back and sank further into the sofa. “The Percival before our current… He was one of the youngest Kingsman in our history. He had just turned 20 years old when he was inducted.” Harry began. He laced his fingers together and squeezed. “He was a sweet boy... kindest heart. And he was married. She was 19 at the time. Also one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She would send him here, or head quarters, with cookies for everyone. Even our specialists, she always made enough for.” Harry took a moment.

“There was a mission… It had to be his eighth or ninth… and he just kept making mistakes, which he never did,” Harry shook his head. “Always so thorough, that one…”

Eggsy gave him a look to say ‘get on with it.’ Harry scowled at him.

“He exposed himself,” Harry said, choking on his words. “His name and personal information became compromised.”

“Why was he so sloppy? Something must've caused him to slip up.”

“His wife had gotten pregnant,” Harry said. “We was worried about the type of father he would be.”

Eggsy swallowed his words and nodded. “Oh.”

“His wife was captured and held against him. They told him they would kill her if he did not tell them about his employers… You know of our vow of confidence...They were both going to die either way,” Harry removed his glasses and whipped his eyes. “He asked if they only killed him if they would let her go. They shot her in front of him. Then they shot him.”

“Bloody hell, Harry. I’m sorry.”

“Edward was my first toast…” Harry cleared this throat, sitting up and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. “Do you know why I told you his story, Eggsy?”

“To depress me?”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry rubbed his face. “I told you because it’s the reason why I don’t want to marry Merlin. And the only reason.”

“Oh,” Eggsy muttered. “You don’t want to endanger him…”

“If something happened to Merlin, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” Harry put his head in his hands. His fingers gripped the edges of his hair and tugged as hard as possible.

“I’m sure he would feel the same but… He's a grown man who wants to make his love for you public,” Eggsy said, punching his palm softly. “He doesn’t care about the risks, Harry. He probably thinks about Edward as much as you do. But he won’t let the past get in the way of his future.”

Harry rubbed his jaw, raising his eyebrows. “That was the most cliché thing I have ever heard come from your mouth.”

“Shit happens, Harry.” Eggsy said, standing and patting Harry on the back. “I’ll see you later, Yeah?” 

Eggsy left Harry to his thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin sat at his desk, typing away on an unimportant document when Harry came in and crouched in front of him. Merlin refused to look at him.

“Marry me, Hiram.”

Merlin’s ear perked up. He slowly rotated his chair to face Harry. 

“What did you say to me?”

“Marry me, Hiram Rivnay.”

Merlin blinked twice before pulling Harry up to kiss him.

“Are you sure about this?”

Harry smiled. “I always thought Hart would suit you.”


End file.
